1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sinker drive mechanism, in particular but not exclusively for driving sinkers in a straight bar knitting machine.
2. Description of Related Art
In a straight bar knitting machine, sinkers are advanced after having received yarn in order to draw the yarn around the needle shanks prior to operation of the needles.
Conventionally, each sinker is advanced mechanically by a striking jack which is engaged by a slur cock which traverse across the back of the sinkers so as to advance each sinker in succession.
The mechanical action of a slur cock is noisy, relatively slow and requires continuous maintenance.